Sherlock - ParentLock: 7he Numb3r Ch1ld
by Orph'n'Alec
Summary: Sherlock's next case includes a mute, 7 years old girl, who leads them to a trail of numbers. Soon the Detectives realize the numbers have put the girl in a life threatening danger. Who is the girl, where did she come from? The girl's case appears to be more dangerous than Sherlock had first imagined. Post Reichenbach-Slash-ParentAU
1. Ship

Sherlock BBC

Parent!Lock AU, slash

Sherlock/John

Shirley Holmes-Watson, faceclaim Jodelle Ferland

**7he Numb3r Ch1ld**

Sherlock's next case includes a mute, 7 years old girl, who leads them to a trail of numbers. Soon the Detectives realize the numbers have put the girl in a life threatening danger. Who is the girl, where did she come from? The girl's case appears to be more dangerous than Sherlock had first imagined.

Chp 1

* * *

"It is obvious."

"Is it, Sherlock?"

"Yes, it is. I know exactly where they are."

"If you are so sure, why don't you make a move?"

"I will win, John, there's no need to show you."

"You could be wrong. Just make a move!"

"I didn't even want to play in the first place... Alright. Now I will make you see I will win."

He set the coordinates, and shot the missile. Silence. And splash. Sherlock frowned slightly in confusion.

"Wow, it seems you didn't hit my ship", John said with a small smirk as he set coordinates.

"Stupid game", Sherlock mumbled, and John leaned on the back lean with a deep sigh.

"I asked if you wanted to play Battleship game or chess, and you denied chess many times. So, we chose to play Battleship", John lectured signing with his hands as he did. The game was on a small table between their sofas.

"And I let you choose because you won't play Cluedo. Or Gloom", Sherlock lectured back as he ruffled his black hair a bit.

"And you know why I don't want to play Cluedo!"

"YES, I do!"

"And when we play Gloom you always think about how you would solve every crime in the game. The meaning is that you just get rid of the family, not think how a murderer would try to destroy evidence and how you'd find it."

"Yes, alright, I understand!"

Explosion.

"…"

"Looks like I hit your ship."

"Shut up."

"Just admit you don't know where my ships are!"

"John, how could I know when there is a wall between our battlefields?" asked Sherlock as he raised his eyebrow. He set the coordinates, and after a few seconds came an explosion. The detective gave John a smirk. John sighed with an unimpressed look on his face.

Sherlock thought for a moment, and before John reached to do his move, he said: "The ship I wounded is five-sized, three panels- no, four panels to right is the four-sized, vertically. On the right corner is the smallest one, and the two remaining, three-sized are probably horizontally, one two panels up from the five-sized and one on the lowest panels. I'd find out sooner or later where is the head of each, and maybe win you in… 17 or 18 moves."

John stared at him for a moment.

"I am not even going to ask how you figured that out", he said as he shook his head.

"But I am sure you'll still tell-"

"I have been following your eyes. And thought how you'd place them that way, simply put", Sherlock answered as he lifted his hands under his chin, holding them together. He had a proud little smile on his face. John gave a small sign with his hand.

"Okay, you are right, stupid game. Let's not play it, you'd win", he admitted with a disappointed small smile.

Sherlock stood up from his sofa and walked before John, placing his knees next to John's legs. He pulled himself on the sofa, sitting on John's lap. He leaned his hands on the armrests, placing his right hand on Watson's.

"Why do I love you so much?" asked John with a small sigh and a soft smile. Sherlock gave a confused and questioning hum.

"I've been asking the same question. Why indeed", he spoke with deep, slightly whispering voice. John held the small smile on his lips, Sherlock smiling back for him. Slowly but surely he placed his soft pink lips on the doctor's, who answered the kiss as gently as he was receiving it. They both closed their eyes, Sherlock's free hand rising on John's cheek.

Then the door opened and a person stepped in with hard steps. _Lestrade,_ Sherlock thought with a soft sigh. His lips ghosted on John's, who felt a bit awkward and nervous every time someone caught them kissing. He kept his eyes closed till he heard Greg speak.

"Sherlock, I- Oh I'm- so sorry… I should've knocked, right?" Lestrade asked, his eyes wandering from the pair. He pointed at the door over his shoulder with his thumb and Sherlock answered after he sat up straight: "Indeed. We should put a sign." Sherlock lifted his eyebrows and gave a wide smile for John, who didn't seem so entertained. The detective didn't stand up from John's lap; he sat there but stayed a bit further to give John his personal space. John just sat there like nothing had happened.

"Did you solve the case?" asked Sherlock.

"Yes, we did", answered Greg.

"Were my deductions right?"

"Yes, they were-"

"Ha, you should've listened to me from the beginning then."

"I know, but I wasn't the only one in the case- the others didn't believe me."  
"Anderson didn't, he needed more proof. And I think Donovan thought so too."  
John interrupted: "Sherlock, get off of me. I need some tea."

"We are out, you have to go buy some", answered Sherlock, about to continue the conversation with Lestrade, but John reached to reply first: "Doesn't Mrs Hudson have any spare?"

"I don't know, she is not home."

"How long have we been out?"

"Since this morning, I used the last tea bags."

"There were almost 15 of them!"  
"I am experimenting on stuff, John."  
"Why didn't you say earlier?"  
"You didn't ask."

John sighed, Sherlock looking down at him with a stupid smirk. John pushed him a bit by his legs.

"Move, I will go buy some tea then", said John with a frown. Sherlock stood up from his lap, and once John was up Sherlock sat on his sofa.

"And eggs. And maybe milk too", Sherlock continued, Lestrade finding this a bit amusing. John sighed again as he went to get his coat, which was hanging by the rack behind their front door. He checked if he had his wallet and keys before he turned to leave.

"Text me if you come up with more groceries", he called, and Sherlock held a small smirk. John had reached to take a few steps down, but stepped them back up. He gazed at Sherlock from the door.

"And NO-" he started, but remembered Lestrade then. He gazed at him quickly, the DI looking at him with a curious expression and arms folded on his chest. John hummed, turned to look at Sherlock and said: "-Those- kind of texts…" Sherlock smiled widely for him and waved his hand, John turning again and stepping down the stairs. Once Sherlock heard the door get closed, he said: "He meant sex texts." Lestrade maybe didn't want to hear that. He cleared his throat and changed weight from foot to foot.

"Yes, I think I understood that…"

"His answers are sometimes quite amusing", Sherlock continued.

He stood up from the sofa.

"Do stay for some tea. I know you have the rest of the day free, so don't bother to tell me", he said just when Lestrade was about to speak. Sherlock went for the working desk, where was John's computer and Sherlock's papers, tools, everything he needed. And everything he didn't need.

"And while we wait for that tea…" Holmes started. He pulled up two different sized, flat packages.

"Cluedo, or Gloom?" he asked with his biggest and most innocent smile.


	2. The Star of Africa

Sherlock BBC

Parent!Lock AU, slash

Sherlock/John

Shirley Holmes-Watson, faceclaim Jodelle Ferland

**7he Numb3r Ch1ld**

Sherlock's next case includes a mute, 7 years old girl, who leads them to a trail of numbers. Soon the Detectives realize the numbers have put the girl in a life threatening danger. Who is the girl, where did she come from? The girl's case appears to be more dangerous than Sherlock had first imagined.

Chp 2

* * *

John cleared his throat as his card was finally accepted. This time he needed to try only twice. Sometimes a thought about Mycroft playing around with him crossed his mind… After paying for the groceries (and Sherlock didn't send him any texts during this time, John was sure he was keeping company for Lestrade, probably playing Cluedo), he packed and walked out from the shop. It was evening and it had been raining earlier. The air was fresh but chilly. It was 6 pm.

The store wasn't too far away from Baker Street, so the whole trip took less than half an hour. John reached their front door, and when he was digging up for the keys from his pocket, they dropped. The doctor gave a frustrated sigh, and as he was about to lower down to grab them a small hand had grabbed them first, and was now handing them towards John. John took the keys carefully and faced the small figure. It was a small girl with long, dark, curly hair and soft, innocent and round face. Her eyes were big and grey-blue. She had a long, dark red dress with small pockets. John stared into her eyes for a moment. They were beautiful.

"Thank you, miss", said John, a soft, wide smile spreading on his face. Yet, the girl didn't smile. Something was wrong, John felt it… He felt knocks in his mind, the girl wasn't alright… When John took a better look at her, he realized her clothes were wet and dirty.

John lowered the bag down and knelt before the girl. She lowered her face towards the ground, but kept her eyes on John. She looked startled, she was afraid… John licked his lips lightly.

"Are you alright, honey?" he asked, trying his best not to drag unwanted attention. He looked at her thoroughly, checking if she was wounded. John's eyes caught a cut on the girl's left arm. He reached slowly towards her arm, checking how she reacted. He didn't want to scare her away… From all the people on the street, she came to him, and he didn't want to make her feel unsafe… She must've been through some hard time today… Why was she alone, had she been abandoned? Had she run away from home? Was she lost?

The girl didn't move, she let John take a look at her arm. John held her hand softly and with a loose hold, she could take her arm away anytime she wanted.

"What's your name?" John asked and faced her. But the girl didn't talk, she just stared into John's eyes. John frowned slightly for a couple of seconds.

"Can we go inside? I live here. I am a doctor, I can put a bandage on your arm. Is that okay?" John asked giving a soft small smile for her. She nodded slightly. John's smile widened for a moment.

"Let's go inside", he said and stood up. He took the shopping bag and opened the door. He turned for the girl, who took a piece of paper from her dress' pocket. She unwrapped it and lifted up for John to see.

There was Sherlock's photo, it was a piece of newspaper. Sherlock had the hat in it, it would've made John chuckle if the situation was different.

"Sherlock Holmes… are you looking for him?" John asked as he crouched down a bit again. The girl nodded giving the paper for John.

"You are lucky- he lives here. He is my flat mate", John explained her with a wide smile.

"But I guess you already knew he lives here. Come on, let's go in and put a bandage on the arm", the doctor said, stood up and offered his hand for the girl to take. She hesitated maybe a bit, but took his hand nevertheless.

"No no no, you possibly couldn't have-!" was heard Lestrade's voice. The girl shifted a bit behind John, who turned to face her.

"It's okay", he whispered with a smile, the girl giving a small nod.

"But that's how it works!" was heard Sherlock's answer. John stepped up the stairs holding the girl's hand, who followed close behind.

"No it is not! There's no way you can do that!" Lestrade argued.

"This is the first time you played, how can you be so sure?"

"I read the rules!"

John stepped by the door with the girl. He saw Lestrade and Sherlock sit by their working desk, playing a board game.

"What are you arguing about?" he asked with a frown. The girl looked at Sherlock.

"Ah, John", Sherlock stated with a wide smile his eyes on the game.

"Nothing, we were just playing", he continued.  
"Sherlock cheated", Lestrade continued.

"No I didn't."  
"Yes, you did!"

"What are you playing?" asked John as he walked to the kitchen. The girl let go of his hand, standing by the door and looking at Sherlock. John unpacked the bag quickly. Sherlock lifted up the board game's cover.

"_The star of Africa, _a Finnish board-game published in 1951. It has been very popular in Finland and Sweden", Sherlock explained. Lestrade looked at Sherlock before he turned his head, seeing the girl standing by the door. He startled, actually.

"Sherlock-" he called.

"What?" asked Sherlock and looked at Greg. Greg turned to look at Sherlock with slightly startled expression.

"I think you have a guest", he whispered, and Sherlock frowned. He turned to look at their vestibule, now noticing the child as well.

He stared at her for a moment, slowly turning towards her. He didn't know how to talk to kids…

"Hello", he started flashing a quick smile. The girl didn't answer, didn't even react, and this made Sherlock frown. Did he do something wrong? Lestrade followed them from his place.

Sherlock looked at the girl, making deductions.

_/Clothes wet and muddy, face and arms too. Eyes; reflecting fear. Shivering, not because of cold; she is afraid. The cut on her arm; caused by a fence? Thorn? Or someone? 7 years old, mute? Afraid to talk, traumatized, probably./_

"John? Have I missed something?" asked Sherlock as John returned to the girl.

"She was at our door, Sherlock", John answered facing Sherlock for a moment. He took his arm around the girl's shoulders to make her feel safe. Sherlock nodded slowly.

"Okay, so I didn't become a father all of a sudden", he continued, John giving him a look with a frown. Sherlock frowned a bit because of John's expression.

"She came for your help, Sherlock", the doctor said, Sherlock's frown fading. Before he reached to ask anything John was guiding the girl in the bathroom.

"Come on, let's put a bandage there and then go to bed, okay? You can talk with Mr Holmes tomorrow", John spoke to the girl as they walked in the kitchen and to the bathroom along the corridor.

Lestrade and Sherlock looked after them. The detective stood up then with a deep breath.

"Should I take her to hospital or-?" Lestrade started, but Sherlock replied strictly: "No." Lestrade turned to look at him for a moment.

"…I think I should be going. I'll- visit some another time. Then I will have that tea", he said smirking a bit for Sherlock.

"See you around", he continued as he walked towards the door with a wave of his hand. Sherlock gave him a hum in return. Sherlock stood on his place for a moment, thinking about the girl.

Silence fell in the room. Sherlock was lost in his mind palace for a short moment, but he was brought away from there when he heard John speak.

"There, it didn't hurt so much, did it?" he spoke. Sherlock turned to look at the bathroom's way. He started to walk there slowly, listening to John speak.

"I happen to have… three different kinds of bandages here. You can choose which one."

Sherlock chuckled to himself flashing a soft smile. He leaned against the open door, listening.

"The blue one? Sherlock's scarf is blue as well, I often believe it is his favourite colour…"

Sherlock moved a bit, peeking inside the bathroom from behind the door. The girl was sitting on the closed toilet as John was kneeling on the ground before her. He placed the bandage on the cut, smiling for the girl.

"There. It'll be okay very soon", he said smiling widely. He had a towel on his lap, which with he wiped some dirt from the girl's face. Chuckling John gave a small poke on the child's nose, able to bring up even the slightest of smiles on her lips. Sherlock couldn't help a small smile cross his own as well.


	3. Smiling Face

Sherlock BBC

Parent!Lock AU, slash

Sherlock/John

Shirley Holmes-Watson, faceclaim Jodelle Ferland

**7he Numb3r Ch1ld**

Sherlock's next case includes a mute, 7 years old girl, who leads them to a trail of numbers. Soon the Detectives realize the numbers have put the girl in a life threatening danger. Who is the girl, where did she come from? The girl's case appears to be more dangerous than Sherlock had first imagined.

Chp 3

* * *

"Our help. It is _us_ now", Sherlock corrected John's earlier conclusion. It was early night, John had let the girl to sleep in his old bed upstairs. Her dress had been washed and was drying at the moment, the girl was wearing some of John's shirts as a pyjama. John had also helped her wash her hair before she went to bed.

"_Yours_", John replied, pulling out the piece of newspaper from his pocket.

"_Us. _If it is for me, it is for you as well. That's what a relationship is about, right? Sharing things?" Sherlock corrected again. John gave a small chuckle.

"Not really about this kind of things… But I'll let it go this time", John told him flashing a smile.

They were standing by the staircase to upstairs, discussing about what to do now… Who was the child? Where did she come from?

"Should we call the police? Maybe Lestrade would-?"  
"No, she doesn't want to go to police. This piece of paper and the deductions I made signed that she came here for a reason, came to us for a reason", Sherlock explained him.

"So we will let her stay here?" John asked as he leaned against the wall. Sherlock nodded adding: "For now. When we can't watch after her, Mrs Hudson can. …You were- good with her. Have you been working with children before?"

John gave a shrug.

"In Afghanistan I had to calm them down and patch a few cuts and scratches, and as a doctor, sometimes smaller children come to me. But it is not my job in general, there are own doctors for children", John explained. He gave a chuckle then, turning to look away from Sherlock.

"Once, there was this kid at my appointment. He had a bad looking cut on his knee. His older brother had taken him there, because they were afraid their mom would get mad for them driving recklessly with their bikes", John started explaining, an amused little smile on his face. Sherlock leaned against the staircase's railing, listening to his lover speak, holding a small smile. He loved to see John smile.

"As I was cleaning the wound and patching it up, the older brother looks at me and asks then , 'Hey, aren't you doctor Watson?' and I said 'Yeah, I am.' He continued like, 'THE doctor Watson, the one who worked with Mr Holmes'?" John continued. Sherlock's smile faded, he knew what was coming. John's eyes were getting a bit teary. John waited for a moment before he continued: "I said.. 'Yes, I worked with him'… And, the older brother… he said, that… 'I'… 'I believe… in Sherlock Holmes'." John bit his lip his eyes lowering down.

"The little brother continued, 'Me too'.. 'He's my hero'", John continued. He took a deep breath closing his eyes, and Sherlock lifted his hand on John's shoulder. John took a hold of it.

"The best thing wasn't that they believed in you… but that- they said, you _are_ their hero. Not _were_…" John spoke, Sherlock moving his other hand under John's jaw. He lifted his face up, able to be eye to eye with him.

"Even such small children believed in you… They didn't listen to the newspapers, they listened to their hearts", John sobbed silently.

"John", Sherlock said, John biting his lip.

"They believed- you were real. They _knew_ you were. And still are… I don't know what I'd done if-" John told him, and Sherlock interrupted: "Shh, John… It's okay. I am here now." John stepped towards the other, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in his chest.

"Two years", he sobbed silently against Sherlock's chest. Sherlock stroked John's hair giving him a kiss on his head. John loved it when Sherlock stroked his hair... Every now and then John would just lay his head on his lap or chest, and Sherlock would stroke his hair. John loved those moments, it was so peaceful, they could be like that for hours… Then, the Fall happened. Even if John knows why Sherlock did what he did, and why he shouldn't be angry, John still feels like the two years he lived alone were like death to him. He was so alone, so lost.

* * *

It was the next morning. John had woken up early to prepare them some tea and some breakfast. Sherlock never ate anything, and sometimes neither did John, but the girl would need something to eat. Yesterday she wasn't able to eat anything, but maybe this morning she would. John had left Sherlock in bed when he had left. When he was ready, John took the dress and went up the stairs to see if the girl was awake.

When Sherlock woke up and left the bed it was 09:00 already. The girl was still eating, it was her third piece of bread. She was very hungry. John was sitting by the table opposite the girl, and when he saw Sherlock enter the living room he said: "Good morning." Sherlock had only wrapped the sheet around him. He wasn't a morning person.

"What time is it?" he asked yawning and sat down on the bigger sofa, in front of the small table. He leaned forward to open John's laptop and to check on his blog.

"It's 9 in the morning", John answered as he stood up to prepare Sherlock some tea. Sherlock gave a hum.

"I could've slept a few hours more", he mumbled. He noticed the girl, who had turned to look at him. Sherlock gave a nod with his head, a wide smile and said: "Hey."

The girl then stepped down from her chair and walked next to Sherlock. Sherlock frowned slightly, he wasn't good with children and might've got a bit alarmed. What did she want? John brought Sherlock his tea, also wondering what the girl wanted.

"What is it?" he asked as he crouched down next to her. She had her eyes on Sherlock. Sherlock tried to keep the smile on his face, but he found the girl's non-stopping staring maybe a bit creepy. Then she gave a sign. She reached out her hand, her palm up, and with her finger drew something on it. Sherlock wore his 'we both know what is going on' face, and asked then: "Write, draw?" She nodded.

John went to get some paper and a pen, placing them on the table once Sherlock had moved the laptop further. The girl took the pen and started drawing. They were quite good considering her young age… First, she drew a house with an unhappy face, and a girl running away from it. Then she drew another house with a smiling face, a girl and an arrow, signing that the girl would go inside the house. Then she drew another character, which looked like a man. Next to him she drew the girl again, looking scared… She stopped for a moment, as if to think what she forgot. Then she drew a gun in the man's hand.

John and Sherlock both frowned.

"Did- did someone try to hurt you?" asked John as he turned to look at the girl. She faced John, giving a small shaky nod.

"Do you remember what he looks like?" asked Sherlock, the girl turning to look at him. She seemed unsure, giving a small careful shrug. Sherlock curled his lips a bit. The girl then lowered a finger on the house with a smiling face. Sherlock made quickly a few deductions, and asked then: "Is there something important?" She nodded.

"Hu-hu!" called Mrs Hudson softly as she knocked on the door.

"Well look at you boys… Sherlock, still not dressed?" she sighed, and all the three turned to face her. When she saw the girl, Mrs Hudson gave small 'oh' with a smile on her face.

"Well hello, young lady", she said smiling widely and leaning forward a bit towards the girl. The girl actually managed a small smile now. Sherlock looked at Hudson for a moment.

"Mrs Hudson, did you still have cookies?" he asked then, Hudson giving a playful little hum.

"I think I do. Would you like some cookies and juice, young lady?" she asked, and the girl gave a careful shy nod.

"I am sure you can look after her for a moment? I need to talk with John about some things, he has questions", Sherlock said, and Hudson gave a nod offering the girl her hand. John blinked and turned to look at Sherlock.

"Of course, of course! You boys can talk as long as you need", she said and after the girl took her hand she led her to her apartment downstairs. Sherlock stood up from the sofa and started walking towards his room. Or their, nowadays they slept in the same room. John lifted up the drawing with the evil man.

"Sherlock", John called after him.

"Yes, John?" Sherlock called back as he opened the door and stepped in. John walked after him, stopping by the door. Sherlock didn't mind him looking when he changed.

"Sherlock. We should be looking for her parents."

"What if she doesn't have them?"

"You mean she's... an orphan?" John asked frowning, and Sherlock turned around to face him. He pulled up his underwear and gave a small nod.  
"Yes, she is most likely an orphan."

"So, you mean…" John started, and after a few seconds of thinking Sherlock decided to continue: "She probably ran away from the orphanage she was in, because there was something she didn't like. Maybe she was in danger, as the drawing tells us, and she decided to run away. Still, no news or reports of missing children, so no one has noticed she is gone, or…?"

"… Or.. they don't want anyone else to find her?" John tried, and Sherlock gave him a proud smile. He pulled up his trousers and buttoned his collar shirt.

"Yes, because they want to find her first. There is most likely something she knows, something someone else doesn't want anyone to know. So, she ran away after she realized she was in danger. So right now we are not looking for where she came from, John, but what she brought out with her", Sherlock explained pulling his coat on.

"And you believe it is in that house with a smiling face?" John asked and as Sherlock passed him he gave him a few pats on his shoulder.

"Good deductions, John. You are learning."


	4. Gasoline and Smoke

Sherlock BBC

Parent!Lock AU, slash

Sherlock/John

Shirley Holmes-Watson, faceclaim Jodelle Ferland

**7he Numb3r Ch1ld**

Sherlock's next case includes a mute, 7 years old girl, who leads them to a trail of numbers. Soon the Detectives realize the numbers have put the girl in a life threatening danger. Who is the girl, where did she come from? The girl's case appears to be more dangerous than Sherlock had first imagined.

Chp 4

* * *

Later, somewhere around 11 in the morning, Sherlock and John went to look for this house with a map the girl had drawn. The place wasn't too far though; it took about 40 minutes by foot. It was an abandoned row house, quite old and missing windows and doors. It was hiding at outskirts of a residential area, behind some big buildings, trees and bushes. It was made of wood, and rain had left dark spots on its walls. The roof had collapsed inside of the house a bit. Sherlock stepped in first.

The unfinished building had its all four walls, which all were more or less darkened because of weather and seasons and years. The group of two stepped in, walking from the first apartment to the other. They came to a larger room, probably a living room, and both Sherlock and John couldn't believe their eyes during the first seconds. They looked around the living room, numbers surrounding them.

"Did she do these?" asked John quietly. Sherlock was very excited about this case. As far as the girl could reach were numbers written on walls, every wall. The trails of numbers circled the whole living room. The girl had been using different marker pens, empty ones lying around the ground.

Sherlock made his own deductions.

_/Numbers; coordinates, phone numbers, addresses, money? Sections, well-chosen numbers, never repeating the same part. 1 replaced as 4, knew it was wrong and had to chance it./_

"These numbers are all precisely written", said Sherlock, John turning to look at him.

"Sherlock, there is a chance she has just come up with these numbers. Kids have their imaginations; maybe she just decided these numbers are important? What if they have nothing to do with that bad man who is after her?"

Sherlock gave a sigh.

"John, this- these numbers, is why she is being followed. _This_ was what she brought out. See that?" he asked and pointed at the 1, which was replaced as 4. John frowned and checked it: "Yeah?"

"The number 1 was replaced by 4. That means that she remembered that it wasn't 1, it was 4. If it was her own imagination, she wouldn't have bothered to replace it. And look at these sections: there is always enough space between every number section. She must've seen these numbers somewhere, seen them like this, as sections. No one was supposed to find out what these numbers are or what they meant, so that is why she is being chased. She came here, wrote them all down because she knew they were important."

"How did she know no one would be following her?" John asked, and Sherlock raised his eyebrows.

"She didn't."

As they fell silent, they could hear something. As if something was being spilled around… The strict smell of gasoline filled their noses. Then, footsteps. Both Sherlock and John turn to look towards one door frame, and there stood a man, staring back at them, holding a gasoline tank. Before anyone reached to say anything, the man threw the gasoline tank towards John and Sherlock. They were able to move from its way, some of the liquid spilling on their clothes.  
"Stay where you are!" shouted Sherlock, but the man didn't plan on getting caught. He opened a zippo, and he threw it towards the pair's way before jumping out of the window frame. The gasoline spread all around was in flames in seconds, John and Sherlock barely made it out of the way and outside the building. Fortunately the room they were in had no gasoline spilled yet, so they had enough time to get out of the way.

"God- Jesus", John swore stepping a small circle. The building was on big flames, the fire fighters would be here any minute.

"We- we could've died-" John started, and then realized something else as well.

"The numbers- Sherlock-"

"I know", Sherlock answered, sounding calm considering the situation… John didn't want to start arguing about that now. Sherlock remembered every remarkable look about the man.  
"The man got away", John added.

"Yes, he did", continued Holmes.

The pair returned home. They came upstairs, where the girl and Hudson were. The telly was on and the news was reporting about the burning row house. The girl looked quite sad, startled maybe. When she noticed Sherlock and John returned, she managed to smile for them. She actually stood up from the sofa she was sitting on, which happened to be John's, and went to hug Sherlock. Well, she only managed to hug him by his waist, but it was still a hug. After Sherlock she hugged John.

Sherlock didn't quite know how to react to the hug, but he managed to wrap his arms softly and loosely around her and place a few pats on her back.

"Sherlock, John- you both smell of gasoline", Hudson pointed out wrinkling her nose.

"Yes, we were about to get burned alive. No wonder we smell bad", Sherlock said and turned to smile for John before smiling for Hudson.

"You mean- you were there?" Hudson asked with a worried expression pointing towards the telly. Sherlock took a deep breath.

"Tea, Mrs Hudson?" he asked, came to Hudson and put his arm around her shoulders. He walked to the kitchen with her, Hudson complaining about the smell.

John sat down on his sofa, as the girl sat down on Sherlock's. She stared at the telly, looking a bit sad to see the building on fire.

"Mrs Hudson, has she done anything special while we were gone?" asked Sherlock whispering. Hudson thought for a moment. She was preparing some tea the same time.

"Mh, I guess not… Nothing special comes to my mind", she answered frowning a bit as she thought. Sherlock sighed and was about to turn away. Then Hudson gave an 'oh!'

"She actually solved a puzzle in the newspaper", she said. Sherlock smirked and turned to face her.

"What kind of a puzzle?"  
"A mathematics puzzle. I was very surprised, the puzzle was quite hard, even I couldn't figure it out", she answered with a smile.

John watched the girl. She was sitting calmly and silently, leaning against the back lean of the sofa. John leaned forward, his arms on his legs. John looked at her for a short moment.

"You haven't told us your name yet", he said carefully, tilting his head on side a bit. She didn't look at him, but she did lower her head down a bit as a sign she heard him. John looked at her.

"Maybe you don't like it. Maybe it reminds you of something you don't want to remember", John explained, the girl slowly turning to face him. When they were face to face, John smiled softly for her.

"Do you mind… if I call you Shirley?" he asked then, the girl's expression getting a bit brighter.

"Shirley's a.. pretty name, right?" John asked with a soft chuckle at the end. A smile appeared on the girl's lips.

"I take that as a 'yes'."

Then he received a text message. John dug the phone from his pocket and checked it, giving a deep and long sigh afterwards.

"What is it, John?" asked Sherlock as he stepped to the living room. He had two cups of tea.

"I forgot I had a psychiatrist's appointment today", John answered leaning on the back lean.

"When?"

"In… half an hour", John answered after checking his clock.

"Then you should go."

"I can't go, Shirley-"

"Shirley will be safe here, I'll keep her company", Sherlock answered quickly and turned to smile for Shirley, placing the other tea cup in front of her on the table. She smiled softly and accepted the cup.

John licked his lips before he stood up.

"I have to change, I can't go there smelling like gasoline and smoke", he said as he walked along the corridor to their bedroom. Sherlock placed his cup on the table and sat down on John's sofa. John was soon ready, and he came to grab a new coat, which didn't smell. Hudson came next to him, taking his dirty jacket.

"I'll wash it for you", she said and left down to her apartment.

"Thank you!" John called after her. He turned to look at Sherlock and Shirley.

"I won't be long", he said as he turned around. He was just about to step out of the door, when the most innocent of voices said softly: "I like it." John and Sherlock both stared at her for a moment.

"Shirley. It's a nice name", Shirley answered wearing the biggest of her smiles. A wide smile appeared on John's lips as well.

"I'm glad you do", he answered.

"John. Forgetting something?" Sherlock asked with a small smirk.

John turned to look at him with a questioning expression. He gave a small huff as he walked next to Sherlock's seat, bended down to place a kiss on his head and turned to leave.

"Say 'hi' to Ella from me", Holmes called after him.

After John left the building, Shirley asked: "Do you love him?" Sherlock turned to face Shirley, and without any hesitation or thought he said: "Yes, I do."

"I've seen two women walk along a road holding hands from my window. Do they love each other too?" she asked.

"That might be, little lady."

"That's okay", she said.

"I like him. John", Shirley continued smiling.

"I like you too, Sherlock."

"Thank you", Sherlock replied with a small nod.

"I… like you as well", he continued, with a small confused expression. He wasn't used to hearing this kind of things; he wasn't used to talk about these things in general.

Sherlock stood up and walked to the working desk to get some paper and a pen. He placed them on the table between the sofas.

"Shirley. The numbers. Do you remember them?" Sherlock asked silently, the girl frowning lightly. She curled her lips, then gave a small nod.

"I guess so", she answered. She was still a bit shy, so her voice was silent and soft.

"Could you write them down?" Sherlock asked, able to hold his excitement. He didn't want to rush her, it would be wrong. Shirley nodded.

"I can try", she answered. Sherlock smiled, and it wasn't a forced or a faked smile. It was a smile brought up by Shirley herself. Something in the girl had affected Sherlock inside.


	5. Bad Influence

Sherlock BBC

Parent!Lock AU, slash

Sherlock/John

Shirley Holmes-Watson, faceclaim Jodelle Ferland

**7he Numb3r Ch1ld**

Sherlock's next case includes a mute, 7 years old girl, who leads them to a trail of numbers. Soon the Detectives realize the numbers have put the girl in a life threatening danger. Who is the girl, where did she come from? The girl's case appears to be more dangerous than Sherlock had first imagined.

Chp 5

* * *

"You smell of gasoline and smoke, John", Ella said.

"Oh… I did change clothes", John answered. He was sitting on his chair, leaning on the back lean. His arms were on the arm rests, his legs folded and right hand tapping the arm rest. Ella was knocking the pen softly against the hard covered folder she was holding on her lap.

"How long has it been since Sherlock Holmes came back?" she asked.

"Uhm, couple of months?" answered John.

"And?"

John was silent for a small moment, giving a soft uneasy chuckle.

"And?" he questioned. Ella tilted his head on left a bit saying 'John', John giving out a small sigh.

"Two months, a week… and two days", John answered her, his eyes lowering away from hers.

"Do you think I still have a reason to come here?" John asked. Ella gave a small hum.

"Do you?"

"… I have my life back. Me and Sherlock, we are doing great."

"You are in a relationship, are you not?"

"Well, if you do read the papers and watch telly, I am sure you know. I am not amazed if whole Britain knows."

"John? Have you ever thought… if Sherlock is bad influence to you?"

"… I - don't understand."

Ella leaned a bit forward, unfolding her legs.

"What I mean, is that I think Sherlock has become one kind of- obsession to you", she explained, and John chuckled a bit. He leaned his cheek on his hand, an amused, maybe a little angry smile on his face.

"We love each other", he said simply. Ella shook her head lightly.

"I know you do. But if Sherlock is to leave again… I fear you wouldn't be able to take it a second time."

"He won't leave me again."

"John. Accidents happen. I am sure he wouldn't fake his death again, and I am sure he wouldn't want to leave you again, but… there are things we can't control. Illnesses, accidents… Let's pretend you'd lose him again; how would you proceed with your life?"

"I- can't live without him."  
"That's what I meant, John. I fear you'd break and do something unwise and reckless."

John stopped to stare at her silently. He didn't say a word in a couple of minutes.  
"… The appointment is ending. Was there still something you'd like to ask or say?" Ella asked after a moment of silence. John turned to face her.

"… I'll be fine", he said and flashed a quick smile.

* * *

"Is this all? Is every number here now?" Sherlock asked. Shirley nodded. She had written 5 pages full of numbers.

"These are exactly the same with the ones in the house", Sherlock whispered mostly to himself.

"You are a genius, little lady", Sherlock said and smiled widely for Shirley, who smiled back. That was when John came back.

"Hi-" he reached to call before Sherlock turned to look at John with a wide, stupid smile and shouted: "John she's a genius!" John frowned slightly.

"Okay…" he answered not really knowing how to react and stepped in the kitchen.

"Can you tell me where did you see these?" Holmes asked leaning towards her lightly, and then Shirley's presence changed dramatically. She seemed scared. Sherlock lifted a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay, I can take care of myself. But I need to know what these numbers are, so I can help you.. If you tell me, where you found them, I can continue on this case and help you", he explained, trying to be as simple as possible so Shirley would understand him. Shirley gave a few nods.

"In the orphanage", she whispered.

"What's the name of this orphanage?" Sherlock asked.

"Wait- are you leaving alone?" asked John as he stepped in the living room with a cup of tea.

"Oh I'll just visit. You'll stay here with Shirley", said Sherlock smiling for John.

"Can't Hudson look after her?"  
"She's not home."

"What about Greg? Mycroft?"

"Who's Greg?"

"…Lestrade."

"Uh, no. They enjoy each other's company too much to look after a child."

John sighed.

"But you won't start anything, okay? Just visit, then come back", he said, or ordered, and Sherlock gave a few nods.  
"Yes yes, I wouldn't want to get in trouble without you", Sherlock answered and smiled brightly.

"Tallulah Rock's Children's House. In Mister Mars' office", said Shirley. Sherlock and John both faced her.

"Thank you", Sherlock said and as he stood up, he actually placed a small kiss on top of her head. This took John by surprise. Then he man walked to John, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I'll be back before you know it", he said and gave a small playful slap on John's cheek.

"Better be. Call me, or text me if you need me or if anything goes wrong", John replied with a commanding tone. Sherlock nodded.

"Of course", he said, and left.

John sat on his sofa, as Shirley sat on Sherlock's. John was tapping his fingers against the sofa's arm rest, gazing at his phone every now and then. It was on the small stand next to his sofa. Shirley was drawing, using one of Sherlock's hard covered books as a base. She looked up at John once in a while.

"He'll be okay", she said then, John turning to look at her.

"He is not in trouble. I am", she continued. John frowned sadly.

"Oh no, you are not in trouble…" John replied. He moved from the sofa before Shirley, crouching on the floor.

"I saw those numbers accidentally… I didn't want to, but I did. Now they are mad at me", Shirley explained tilting her head on left.

"Shirley, why did you write them down? Did you know something else about the numbers?" John asked taking Shirley's hands softly in his. Shirley was silent for a moment.

"I heard them talk", she whispered.

"What did they say?" asked John silently. He wanted to show her she was safe, and if she wanted to whisper, that's what they'll do. Shirley opened her mouth, when suddenly they heard footsteps. John stood up, whispering, 'Just a moment' for Shirley. He stepped to the doorframe, where a man stopped before him.  
"Excuse me- you can't just walk in like that-" John started, lifting his hand up a bit towards the man's chest. The man was taller than John, actually a bit muscular. John had never seen him before; he wasn't the man back at the row house. But John didn't know if he was still going to do something.

"Is this where Sherlock Holmes lives? I have a case…" the man said. He was able to see Shirley and the papers with numbers, which lay on a chair that had been placed between the sofas.

"He does, but he isn't home", John answered.

"I got to ask you to leave-"

"He's not home?" the man asked, and John answered in slight frustration: "No, but I can-" and before he reached to end, the man had sent a fist to his face.


	6. Not Safe Anymore

Sherlock BBC

Parent!Lock AU, slash

Sherlock/John

Shirley Holmes-Watson, faceclaim Jodelle Ferland

**7he Numb3r Ch1ld**

Sherlock's next case includes a mute, 7 years old girl, who leads them to a trail of numbers. Soon the Detectives realize the numbers have put the girl in a life threatening danger. Who is the girl, where did she come from? The girl's case appears to be more dangerous than Sherlock had first imagined.

Chp 6

* * *

It took a few seconds for John to recover from the hit and as he did and lifted his face up again, the fist laid a new punch. John was sent on the floor, startled and scared Shirley screaming on her place.

"Shirley- run-" John managed to shout. He reached for a poker by the fireplace, but before he managed to grab it the man took a hold of his legs and pulled him further. John turned on his back, the man's hold loosening lightly when he turned around. Then he was able to lay a kick on his stomach, the kick forcing the man to let go of him.

"Shirley, run!" John repeated as he managed to stand up. Shirley was scared, but she managed to move. She moved from behind John and the sofas towards the kitchen. The attacker saw her, and was about to go after her when John jumped towards him, tackling him on the ground.

The attacker was a lot bigger and stronger than John. John knew he hadn't many chances against him, but Shirley had to be kept safe. He had promised she'd be safe, that they'd help her… John couldn't break that promise. He'd keep Shirley safe, whatever the cost. John managed to lay a few good hits on the man's face, probably breaking his nose as he did. But that didn't stop him; the man took a hold of John's head and hit his own against his, causing John to cry out in pain. The man pushed him off, John rolling from top of him on the floor on his back. Shirley had hid behind the corner, watching the situation in fear.

The attacker stood up then, taking a hold of John's collar and pulling him up. John's feet couldn't reach the floor once he was pulled up, and before he reached to act the man had pushed him against the wall. Couple of times the attacker hit the doctor against the wall before throwing him towards the table under the skull with headphones. The table got pushed back, papers and other things dropping from it, including the cup John had drank tea from a while ago. It took a moment for John to recover from the knock; he hit his head on the table's edge and now had a bleeding cut above his left eyebrow. He was dizzy and his sight turned black for a moment.

John stood up, taking lean from the table. The attacker had an evil grin on his face, and as he was about to lay another hit towards John, Shirley shouted, stopping the attacker: "Leave- leave dad alone!" John felt like if something inside of him had turned upside down; his heart seemed to have stopped beating. Shirley's words ran in his mind, but if he didn't act the man would hurt her. So, John saw his chance and lifted up a fist, aiming towards the attacker's face again. But the attacker was in a better shape, and thanks to his fast reflexes the man took a hold of John's wrist, bending it and affecting John to turn around, the arm locked behind his back. The attacker took his other hand behind John's head and hit his head against the table once, John's nose starting to bleed. Shirley cried out, hiding behind the corner. She might've slipped another 'dad'.

John knew how to act in this kind of situation, thanks to his army training. He did a few moves, the attacker soon on the floor with a bleeding nose and lip now. John turned around and leaned on the table behind him, facing the attacker. When he did face him, he also faced a gun, which was pointing towards him. John startled, Shirley cried and a gun shot. It took a few seconds for John to understand the situation and realize it wasn't the attacker's gun which shot. It was Sherlock's.

Sherlock was standing by the doorframe, his gun pointed towards the attacker, who now lay on the ground. John looked down at the attacker and then at Sherlock. Holmes walked closer to the attacker, checking if he was still going to act. The man lay silent on the floor, John wasn't sure where Sherlock had shot him. His eyesight was blurry and John felt dizzy.

"Did you- did you kill him?" Watson asked, about to lose his balance. Sherlock came next to him and helped him stand. He swept under John's nose with his sleeve, removing most of the blood.

"No, Lestrade will take care of him", Sherlock explained.

"I already called him, and an ambulance. Where's- Shirley?" Sherlock explained and asked, looking around. The girl ran from the kitchen to hug Sherlock from behind him. Sherlock moved a bit and pulled Shirley between him and John.

"Are you okay?" he asked from the girl, who nodded, but cried. She held onto Sherlock tightly and cried against his coat, while Sherlock had wrapped his arms around John to keep him close and help him stand. He let John lean his head against his shoulder.

"You'll be okay soon", Sherlock whispered to his ear kissing his cheek afterwards.  
"I've- been worse", John managed to whisper back. But then the man lost his balance completely, and would've fallen onto the floor if Sherlock hadn't had a hold on him.

"John-" he called and panicked slightly making sure John wouldn't hurt himself as he collapsed. Shirley moved from the way a bit further, but she still held onto Sherlock's coat. Sherlock laid John on the floor carefully, his head on his lap.

"John? John, stay with me-" Sherlock called, giving soft slaps on John's cheek. The sirens of police cars and ambulance were heard from outside. Shirley leaned closer to look at John, who looked pretty bad.

"Is dad okay?" she sobbed and Sherlock was just about to answer when he realized what she had said. He turned to look at her, and after a few seconds he said: "He'll be… just fine. Don't worry about him." That was when Lestrade, accompanied by Donovan and Anderson, and a few paramedics ran in as well. Donovan and Anderson took care of the attacker with one paramedic, as two others and Lestrade went for Sherlock and John.

"Bloody hell", Lestrade murmured. The paramedics brought in stretcher, which on they helped John. Sherlock stood up from the floor holding Shirley close. Lestrade came to Sherlock, and before he reached to speak, Sherlock said: "We want to go with him. Will you drive us?"

"I- need to ask questions, Sherlock, even if it is you and John…" Lestrade explained, and Sherlock replied: "You can ask at the hospital. Please, I have to go with him."

"And me", added Shirley sobbing, Lestrade looking down at her for a moment.

"Yeah.. Let's go then. A team will secure the area and check things out", Lestrade explained as they turned to leave after the ambulance.

The hospital was calm, the only voices echoing in the white corridors were nurses' and doctors' footsteps, beeps of some machines and the voices the stretchers' left while being pushed. Some phones rang, some patients coughed. For Sherlock it resembled more of a clinic than a hospital. But it sure wasn't as small as a clinic. He had visited the clinic John was working in, and it always seemed to have more life than this hospital at the moment.

Then, another pair of footsteps appeared, and a small knocking, which was probably an umbrella.

"I came as soon as I could", said Mycroft as he stopped next to Sherlock, who was staring out from the enormous window.

"An hour after I sent you the message", said Sherlock. Mycroft gave a small nudge with his head as he turned to look out of the window as well.  
"John is not dying, and the child is safe", Mycroft said, and Sherlock added quickly: "For now. The man behind this knows where we live. We are not safe there anymore, not me, not her, not John."

"That is why you asked me to look after her", Mycroft replied flashing his usual smirk quickly.

"Yes. John can't leave the hospital till tomorrow, and I have to solve this case as soon as possible."

"You know John won't let you do it alone."

"I'll find a way how he can help me through here."

"Where is the girl?"

"At the children's waiting room, with Mary."

"The nurse from John's clinic?"

"The very same. She was the only one I could count on taking care of kids. Plus, she's John's best friend."

"I'd suggest you'd go get Shirley as soon as possible. The ones responsible for John's beating could have followed us…" Sherlock said as he turned to leave.

"I hope I don't have to tell you to be careful while leaving with her", he continued, Mycroft giving him a chuckle.

"Please. I am the Government", Mycroft replied and turned towards the children's wing. Sherlock would go to John and come up with something…


	7. Flashy Colours

Sherlock BBC

Parent!Lock AU, slash

Sherlock/John

Shirley Holmes-Watson, faceclaim Jodelle Ferland

**7he Numb3r Ch1ld**

Sherlock's next case includes a mute, 7 years old girl, who leads them to a trail of numbers. Soon the Detectives realize the numbers have put the girl in a life threatening danger. Who is the girl, where did she come from? The girl's case appears to be more dangerous than Sherlock had first imagined.

Chp 7

* * *

Mycroft rubbed his forehead a bit before turning to face the girl.

"No, there are no animals here either", he said with a small, frustrated smile. Mycroft was careful not to say things badly or sound mean. Shirley was sitting on one of his very expensive chairs, looking at Mycroft, who sat on one as well opposite her. Between them was a table, and on Mycroft's left side was a fireplace. Shirley nodded and turned to look away slightly.

Soon she asked: "Why couldn't I go see him?" Mycroft knew what she meant, and answered to her after a small sigh: "He is tired and needs some sleep. Sherlock is with him, and so is Miss Morstan."

"Mary", Shirley corrected, and Mycroft nudged his head.

"Is that bad man going to hurt John or Sherlock?" asked Shirley looking worried.

"No, they are safe. They can take care of themselves", Mycroft answered.

Sherlock wasn't anymore with John, he had been visiting him earlier and after some arguing, John was able to let him go alone to the orphanage. But of course Sherlock left some activities for John to do. He had left the numbers with him, his laptop and of course mobile phone, which with he was able to be in contact with Sherlock. John's mission was to contact some of Sherlock's homeless network's people and get information. So far, John was able to tell Sherlock that there have been some strange things happening in that orphanage during few latest nights, and that those numbers were probably for something illegal. He also got pictures of a few men; the one who owned the place, then there was the one who set the row house on fire, and the one who attacked John earlier.

"Can Sherlock and John be my mom and dad?" asked Shirley then, Mycroft blinking a few times in confusion. He gave a small chuckle and asked: "What- do you mean?"

"Can they be my parents? I'd want them to be. I like them", Shirley repeated and gave a small, innocent smile. Mycroft would've listed her many things why that could've been impossible, but he knew she wouldn't understand. Mycroft was silent for a small moment before he answered, leaning a bit closer: "I don't know, little lady. Let's wait for Sherlock to solve this game first, okay?" She nodded softly.

"You should go to sleep now, Shirley, it's almost eight o'clock. Come, I'll show you a room", said Mycroft and stood up. Shirley nodded and stood up as well, reaching to take Mycroft's hand. Even if Mycroft was even worse with children than Sherlock, he didn't pull his hand away. He knew what Shirley had gone through, and he promised to keep her safe.

When he had shown her a quest room with a nice big bed, and was ready to leave the room, Shirley called softly: "Mr Mycroft?" Mycroft turned around by the door. Shirley was already in bed and under blanket.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Before that man came to hurt John… I was about to tell him something. Can you tell him what I needed to say?" she asked, holding the blanket tightly in her hands.

"Of course", Mycroft replied and walked by the bed again, sitting on its edge. Shirley curled her lips for a moment before she sat up and whispered something to Mycroft. Mycroft listened carefully, and when she had said everything she needed to say, Mycroft actually placed a small kiss on her forehead, like he used to do for Sherlock when he was little.

"Thank you, I'll tell him", he said smiling softly for her.

Mycroft left the room them and picked up the phone. A few seconds passed before it was answered.

"Greg. I need you to go to hospital and bring John some news. Please hurry, I have a bad feeling", Mycroft explained.

Meanwhile in the hospital. John frowned and gave a sigh. Sherlock has been gone for almost an hour, and even if he has replied his texts and send 'I am alive' once in a while to make sure John knew he was safe, John was still frustrated. He wouldn't be able to leave the hospital until tomorrow, and he was getting exhausted. Sherlock would be gone who knows how long, and John couldn't fall asleep. Then there was a few knocks on the door.

John turned to look at the door's way, and smiled when he saw Mary step in with two takeaway coffees.

"Hi", she called silently. There were no other patients in the room, so they didn't have to worry about waking anyone.

"Hi, Mary. You are still here? It is so late", asked John with a soft smile.

"Yeah, I decided to come and keep you company. Since Sherlock had left you with so much work, I thought I could maybe help in some way as well", she said as she sat on the bed's edge and handed John a coffee. John moved the platform attached to the hospital bed with the laptop on it a bit further as he took the coffee with a thank you.

"No sugar, as you always remind me", Mary said and gave a soft chuckle.

"Mh, after the Baskerville case, I never even want to see sugar", chuckled John back sipping the drink.

"I love the flowers", John said as he pointed at the enormous bouquet of colourful flowers on the nightstand. Mary hummed with a smile on her face.

"Girls at the clinic wanted to add every colour there was in the boutique. I said you didn't fancy too flashy colours, but when they started listening to me?" she explained and laughed at the end. John laughed a bit with her.

"No, no, they are very nice. Thank you", he said and faced Mary. Mary hummed.

"If you weren't gay, I would've made sure I'd be your future wife", she said with a wide smile, and John chuckled: "Oh, I'm sure you wouldn't have wanted me- I'm a bad boyfriend."

They laughed for a small moment before they fell silent. Mary held the coffee in her hands, and frowned sadly as she looked at John. He had bruises on his jaw, a black eye, a bad cut above his left eyebrow and a concussion on top of them all. Mary drew a small sigh and placed his hand on his cheek.

"You poor thing", she spoke silently. John flashed a small smile.

"Can I talk to you about something?" asked John as Mary pulled her hand away and took a sip of her coffee.

"Of course, John, anything", she said with a small bright smile.

"Earlier today I had an appointment with my psychiatrist. We talked a bit about Sherlock", John started and sipped his coffee. Mary nodded as a sign she was following.

"She said that she thinks Sherlock is bad influence to me", John continued facing Mary. Mary frowned lightly.

"Bad influence?" she questioned and John explained: "That I am obsessed with him. I think she also meant that Sherlock always gets me into trouble. Just this morning we were about to get trapped to a burning row house."

"Ah, that.. I saw it on the news… I'm glad you got out."

"Mh, just to get a beating a bit later."

"You didn't know, John. You didn't know the man was following you."

"We should've taken Shirley to Mycroft in the first place, if she is safe somewhere, it's with him."

"John, you did all you could. Shirley would probably be gone if you hadn't fought for her", Mary said. John turned to look away with a small huff.

"I should've tried harder. I should've been stronger", John said and faced Mary again.

"…She was frightened. She- she could be scarred for life. She had already gone through so much, and then-" John explained and stopped in the middle of his sentence. He gave a huff, turned to look away for a moment and said then: "She called me 'dad'."

Mary found this surprising, her eyes widening just a bit. John turned to face her again.

"… I feel responsible. For- for everything. I can't forgive myself if she gets hurt", John explained. That was when John received a text message from one homeless person, which included a media file. John opened the message, and there read that the voice clip was recorded yesterday by the orphanage from a window. John opened the voice record and played it. A voice said: _"Remember: Lucky number used to take a walk in ocean. You can't forget it."_ The voice was low and rasping, John didn't recognize it. Both he and Mary were silent for a moment.

"What?" asked Mary then, frowning and confused. John played it again.

_"-Lucky number used to take a walk in the ocean."_

"What does that even mean?" John asked out loud and faced Mary.

Mary managed to say 'John' just before the door opened. There was a man, who stepped in and pulled out a gun. Mary gasped standing up and John startled. The man was the same man who burned down the row house… But fortunately the man didn't reach to pull the trigger before Lestrade appeared behind him.

"Drop the gun, mister", he said, his own gun against the man's head. There were more footsteps, meaning more policemen. The man couldn't get away, so he did as he was ordered to. John sighed deep closing his eyes for a moment.

A few other polices handcuffed the man and left with him as Lestrade came in the room.

"I am so happy to see you", chuckled John lightly as he turned to sit by the edge, his legs hanging. Lestrade gave him a small smirk.

"Thanks to Mycroft, remember to thank him. And Shirley, she has something to tell you", Lestrade said as he walked over by the bed. He gave a small 'hi' to Mary, who happily returned it. Mary patted John's shoulder and said she'd leave now. After she left the room, John turned to face Lestrade.

"Shirley? Oh, yeah, she was about to tell me something, before…" John answered but didn't end his sentence.

"What is it?"

Lestrade thought for a moment, rolling words in his busy mind.

"She said, that; 'Lucky number… used to take a walk… in the ocean…'" he started. John frowned.

"She told Mycroft that it was a code. A code to something else, where the numbers are needed", Lestrade explained. John was very troubled by this, especially by the odd sentence. It made no sense! Then, Sherlock called to John's phone. The doctor answered the call and put it on a speaker.

"Sherlock, where are you?" he asked immediately.

_"Hello, John. I am in the basement of the orphanage, and oh, you'd be impressed about what I found!"_

"Well what did you find?" asked John, he and Lestrade waiting impatiently.

_"Judging by all these weapons, I think these people are assassins."_


	8. THEY ARE HERE FOR SHIRLEY

Sherlock BBC

Parent!Lock AU, slash

Sherlock/John

Shirley Holmes-Watson, faceclaim Jodelle Ferland

**7he Numb3r Ch1ld**

Sherlock's next case includes a mute, 7 years old girl, who leads them to a trail of numbers. Soon the Detectives realize the numbers have put the girl in a life threatening danger. Who is the girl, where did she come from? The girl's case appears to be more dangerous than Sherlock had first imagined.

Chp 8

* * *

"What?" John asked, and Sherlock repeated: _"Assassins, John."_

"Assassins? Weapons? I'm going to send reinforcements, Sherlock", Lestrade said, and Sherlock gave a hum.

_"Hello to you, Gorman. And no, don't- not yet"_, Sherlock said, Lestrade shouting 'Greg!' before John said: "Sherlock, are you in danger?"

_"Not at the moment, thanks for your concern. The boss just left, he doesn't know I am here. There are no guards… I found a laptop, but there is no way I can figure out what the password is. It needs five numbers…"_

"Do you think it has something to do with Shirley's numbers?" asked John, and got an answer: _"Maybe, but it would be too obvious... It is something else."_

"Wait-!" Lestrade called then, silence filling the room.

"The thing that Shirley told…" he continued.

_"What did she tell? When?" _Sherlock asked in confusion, and John continued: "I just received a message from one of your guys, with a voice record… A man with rasping voice said, that 'Lucky number used to take a walk in the ocean'. Then Lestrade told me, that Shirley had heard the men in the orphanage talk about the numbers, and how this sentence is a code to something where the numbers are needed." Sherlock repeated the sentence in his head for a moment and looked around on his place. There had to be something which had something to do with it, something which would make sense into the sentence.

Lestrade was about to speak, but Sherlock banned him. He lowered the phone on the table and put the speaker on so he could hear them. He looked around on his place, seeing nothing more than guns and other weapons. He looked under the table the laptop was sitting on and in the boxes of the table. He found books, pens, anything really you could find from working table's boxes. It took its time and a visit to Mind Palace before Sherlock had some options. There were only two chances to get the password right… The first Sherlock tried was wrong, and if he didn't put the right one in the next 30 seconds, the laptop warned that all information would be deleted. He announced about that to John and Lestrade, who started slightly panicking. It was kind of hard to know would the password be of numbers or letters, since both could be put in… Sherlock paid another visit to Mind Palace, and he tried harder. 20 seconds. 15 seconds. 10 seconds.

Then, Sherlock was sure he got it. Only 3 seconds remained when he got the password right. A nice sounding noise left the laptop, and it opened the desktop.

_"H-how did you figure it out?" _Lestrade asked in relieve.

"Well, it was actually quite easy", answered Sherlock with a nudge of his head.

"Lucky number used to take a walk in the ocean. If it is put in sections, it leaves us five possible letters. And of course they are numbers, because it starts with a number, number 7. The lucky number. Then, there's a word 'used'. It has 4 letters, so the next one is 4. 'To take' two words, 2. 'A walk' is a unit, so it is 1. And there are 5 different oceans; the Pacific, the Atlantic, Indian Ocean, Arctic Ocean and Southern Ocean."

John and Lestrade listened very carefully. Lestrade nodded a bit.

"That does make sense", he said silently. John still didn't like this. On the screen appeared a lot of different files covering the desktop, but they seemed irrelevant. There was one which caught Sherlock's eyes, a file named 'List'. Sherlock opened it, and all that appeared was a new window with a black background and six boxes. Sherlock pushed a number, and it appeared on the first box.  
"John… the numbers. They were written in sections, and every line had six numbers, am I right?"

_"Uhm, let me check… yes, six numbers on every 4 lines of one sections. There were 5 different sections."_

"Tell me the first line", Sherlock said, and John answered: _"8. 3. 5. 9. 0. 4_." Sherlock wrote, 835904, and pressed enter. A list of numbers appeared on the screen, and a cursor ran across the screen to find and bold the same number line Sherlock had written. After it was bolded, a new window opened. There was a man's picture, his name, age, everything. _Everything_. Address, phone number, family members, birthday, country, his life simply told. No doubt, they were assassins.

Sherlock asked for more numbers, and John gave him. Some of the windows Sherlock opened had a big red X on them, probably meaning that the man or woman was taken care of. There was the date of 'extinguish' on the left lower corner. Sherlock explained Lestrade and John what he was seeing.

"Bloody hell", Lestrade just sighed and brushed his hair back. Sherlock stopped for a moment and thought for a second. His eyes caught a few other number sets, which were on the lower right corner in 'the List'. He opened one, and his eyes widened in shock. It was John. There wasn't much about him, his name, address and birthday. There were notes about him, which said; 'To be extinguished ASAP.' Sherlock bit his lip and opened the second line of numbers under John's file. It was Sherlock this time. About him was just his name, words 'Private detective', and notes, 'GET RID OF HIM.' Then there was one other, and when Sherlock opened that, there appeared only a picture. A picture of Shirley. But there was no name, no age, no address – nothing at all.

After explaining what he saw, Lestrade said strictly: "That's it, we are coming there!"

"Good idea", Sherlock announced, and then Lestrade received a text message. It was from Mycroft, and it said: "HELP." Seconds after the first one came another text message, saying: "THEY ARE HERE FOR SHIRLEY."

"… We might want to go for Mycroft first. Sherlock - he and Shirley are in danger", Lestrade said. John had already started changing his clothing and was ready to go now, even if it was recommended for him to leave tomorrow. But this was about Sherlock and his brother, and Shirley. Someone could get hurt, or worse…

"See you at his place", said Sherlock and ended the call.

* * *

While Sherlock was at the orphanage, and after Mycroft had called Lestrade, he was about to call Sherlock. Mycroft was staying at his less expensive and less secured home, which was located not too far away from the hospital. Even if it didn't have the highest of security, Mycroft still had a few surveillance cameras. The control room was behind a hidden door behind a bookcase, and from the room was heard soft beeping. Mycroft knew it was the alarm, and so he first went back into Shirley's room.

"Shirley, listen to me very carefully", he spoke silently, holding the girl's hand to make her feel safer.

"I need you to do me a favour", he continued as he started leading Shirley to the secret room. Mycroft moved a statue on the bookcase a bit to right, opening the case a bit. There was a door, and Mycroft opened it for Shirley. She could see the big screens and the beeping, red light on the control panel.

"Do you see that?" asked Mycroft as he pointed at the air condition vent by the wall on the ground. He knelt before it and opened it.

"I need you to go in there, and wait till help comes", Mycroft explained. Shirley was just small enough to fit in there.

"Don't move anywhere, just stay by this grate… Alright?" Mycroft asked. Shirley had started to pull in her legs first when she asked: "But- what is happening? What about you?"

"Don't worry about me… Just do this for me, Shirley, okay? You'll be alright… Everything will be okay", Mycroft explained and flashed a smile. When Shirley was in, Mycroft closed the grate loosely, so Shirley could open it herself. Mycroft smiled one last time for her before he silenced the alarm and stepped out of the secret room, closing the door and moving the bookcase back on its place. After all this was done and he prepared for what was to come, he sent Lestrade two text messages; 'HELP' and 'THEY ARE HERE FOR SHIRLEY'.


	9. Epilogue: Cup of Tea

Sherlock BBC

Parent!Lock AU, slash

Sherlock/John

Shirley Holmes-Watson, faceclaim Jodelle Ferland

**7he Numb3r Ch1ld**

Sherlock's next case includes a mute, 7 years old girl, who leads them to a trail of numbers. Soon the Detectives realize the numbers have put the girl in a life threatening danger. Who is the girl, where did she come from? The girl's case appears to be more dangerous than Sherlock had first imagined.

Chp 9

* * *

"Mycroft!" called Sherlock. He arrived a bit before Lestrade and John did, and already moved in the house. The door was open, actually it looked like someone had busted in. Sherlock was dead worried. He entered the house silently and carefully. There were no lights on in any room, it was dark and quiet. Quiet, until he heard a gunshot, and a painful cry. Sherlock felt his heart stop beating for a second, and without thinking twice he ran to the room where the shot had come from. There was the man who was behind this all, a gun in his hand, and Mycroft, who lay on the floor.

"Mycroft-!" Sherlock shouted, and the man turned towards him, loading the gun and ready to shoot.

And when he did shoot, was after Mycroft had flipped his feet from under him, sending the man on the floor on his back and the bullet to the roof. Mycroft had used his feet to make the other fall, and Sherlock moved to remove the gun from the man's hands. Sherlock pointed the gun towards the man, whose name he had found from his laptop in the basement of the orphanage.

"Mister Mars", Sherlock said simply, Mars not looking happy about how his plans had turned. Mycroft stood up holding his chest and moved to stand by Sherlock.

"Bulletproof vest, nice move", Sherlock said to his brother, tilting his head his way a bit.

"Yeah… I- I have these in the Room", Mycroft answered and sat down on a chair behind him, which was by the wall. Sherlock hummed as an answer.

Then John and Lestrade came in, guns ready.

"We are here", called Sherlock.  
"Oh Lestrade, you are too late from the party", he continued when Lestrade and John appeared in the living room. Lestrade huffed as an answer to Sherlock before he moved to roll the man on his chest and handcuffed him.

"Are you okay?" Lestrade asked as he gazed at Mycroft, who gave a soft smile.

"I am fine", he answered. Sherlock never really understood why Mycroft fancied Lestrade…

"Shirley?" asked John as he looked at Sherlock, then at Mycroft and back to Sherlock. Lestrade was taking the man away, reinforcement arriving the same time. Mycroft couldn't get up yet, he had to catch his breath, so Sherlock showed him. He knew about the Room, and knew how to open it.

Sherlock moved the statue, opening the bookcase. John moved to open the door and stepped in, his eyes looking all around the room.

"Shirley?" he called, and the girl pushed the grate from her way. She crawled out from the vent and hurried in John's arms. John knelt down on her level and held her tightly in his arms.

"Dear god, you are okay", whispered John.

"I am happy you are okay", whispered Shirley as she wrapped her arms around John.

"The man must've followed me here when I came with Shirley… He asked about her, and was ready to kill me, apparently…" Mycroft explained as he started removing his clothing and the vest. The bullet left a very cruel bruise on his chest.

"Those men are assassins, brother. This is something very serious…" Sherlock explained, and Mycroft gave a few nods.

"We'll figure this as soon as possible", he answered. Paramedics rushed in to help Mycroft.

"Mycroft- thanks for taking care of Shirley…" Sherlock said to him as the paramedics started buzzing around the Government. Mycroft gave a small nod closing his eyes for a moment.

* * *

"So, everything turned out alright?"

"Yeah. Those men are in prison for a long, long time..." John explained. The assassins were stopped, their plans and the numbers were destroyed and weapons confiscated. John couldn't, and didn't even want to, write about every detail in his blog. The case got a name, '7he Numb3r Ch1ld.'

"And what happened to this girl?" Ella asked.

"She's… living in a safe place, where no one can hurt her", John explained. Ella nodded and smiled softly.

"Will you be coming here anymore? You seem to handle yourself very well already", she asked him. John nudged his head lightly.

"Maybe I can come next month, you know… For a visit", John answered her with a small smile. Ella leaned forward to shake his hand.

"I wish you well, John", she said.

When John arrived back home, he found Sherlock and Mycroft sitting in the living room.

"Ah, John. I was just going to call you", said Sherlock and stood up from his sofa, placing the tea cup on the fireplace. He took the paper he was holding to John and said: "Sign this."

"What's this?" asked John and started reading.

"Simply put, it is the contract about you and Sherlock adopting Shirley", said Mycroft. John turned to look at the older brother with a confused expression.

"Tea? Okay", Sherlock asked John, and went to get him some even if he didn't get an answer. Sherlock seemed to be pretty excited about something…

"How is that possible?" John asked as he walked next to his sofa, where Mycroft was sitting on.

"Well, it is in this case.. In a way", Mycroft started explaining.

"This, Joe Mars, who was the head of the assassins, owned the orphanage, and had Shirley's information. When he found out that Shirley knew about the numbers, he, in a way, deleted her. There were no records of Shirley existing anywhere, not even her real name. So…" Mycroft explained looking up at John.

"… It is like she doesn't exist", John continued, Mycroft giving him a nod. Sherlock brought John some tea.  
"I remember Shirley calling you 'dad', and Mycroft told me that she had asked if we could become her parents. So, I thought, why not…" Sherlock explained. John was dumbfounded and didn't know what to say.  
"To raise a child- are you sure?" he asked from his lover, who gave a few nods.

"Do we have time to do that?"

"We have a solution to that as well. Shirley Holmes-Watson will remain in the safe house; she'll be accompanied and kept an eye on by the best of agents to make sure she is safe. When she is 16, she can move in with you. Her staying in a safe house doesn't prevent you from seeing her whenever you want, going to school or out… She'll be living a normal girl's life in general", Mycroft told John. John listened carefully, and a smile spread on his face.

"… I'd love that", he whispered and turned to smile for Sherlock. Sherlock smiled back and offered him a pen, which with John signed the paper.

"She's downstairs with Mrs. Hudson, I told her his papa would come home soon", Sherlock said as he turned to take his tea. John was even more surprised, it'd take time to really realize what had just happened. He and Sherlock were parents now.

"Go ask her upstairs, Mrs. Hudson can come too", Sherlock said as he sat down opposite his brother, and so John left.

"And when Gilroy Lestrade comes, we can play _the Star of Africa_", Sherlock added and smiled, or smirked very widely for his brother. Mycroft sighed and sipped his tea mumbling: "Oh I can't wait."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading my fanfiction! I hope my future works will be as good as this one!**

**Thank you!**

**~Orph**


End file.
